


hermanos y hermanas guerreros

by Botella



Series: Zuko: alumno de Piando y ex- sirivente de la familia real [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula no es una mala hermana ( solo un poco), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet es un fanático, Multi, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka quiere saber que es el '' paquete, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Yue es hermosa, Zuko y Suki son como hermanos, amigos nerd de teatro, el gaang con mas gente, el maestro Piado va estar muy enojado, las guerreas Kyoshi son lo mejor, las trenzas son lindas, los espíritus odian a estos niños, no fue intecional las similutudes de PIado y Zuko, no se que poner de etiqueta, sangre control es aterrador
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: la isla Kyoshi es encantadora , Suki quiere entrenar con su amigo  que ve solo una vez al año pero llego el avatar, Soka esta nervioso de preguntar si esos dos tiene...  químicaodescubre al mejor amigo de Suki , Zuko el no doblador de ojos negros
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko: alumno de Piando y ex- sirivente de la familia real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985026





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the english version will be soon

\- Suki, apareció un grupo de chicos en la playa - dijo asomándose Fuji a la entrada del dojo 

\- intrusos? - dijo Suki dando un resoplido y virando hacia su amigo- enserio traes mala suerte contigo 

\- no es mi culpa, tu lo sabes soy - hizo un adema teatral - abandonado por los espíritus ... o torturado por los espíritus 

-Fuji, voy enseguida, los capturaremos y los llevaremos con el jefe, nadie entra sin permiso -dijo Suki levantándose 

\- espero que no sean espías de la nación del fuego- dijo Fuji y vio a su amigo - no me refiero a ti, obvio, tu no eres como ellos- intento rectificarse

\- no hay problema, a la final fue por eso que nos lazaron al unagi la primera vez que vine con el maestro- dijo dejándolo pasar

\- vamos por esos intrusos- dijo Suki lista y salió con Fuji

Suki amaba luchar e ir por los intrusos, si se atrevían a aparecer, pero estas semanas solo quería pasar entrenando hasta sangrar y bromear para ver la extraña risa de su amigo, su amigo que solo venia una vez al año y siempre venia con su maestro (niñera) que no les permitía salirse de la raya en los entrenamientos o en travesuras, ni siquiera los dejaba insultar y aunque el hombre era sabio y todas las guerreras kyoshi amaban entrenar con alguien tan fuerte estaba feliz de que este año su amigo venido solo como un voto de confianza de su maestro, al parecer las cosas en la nación del fuego se estaban poniendo .... intensas.

ella subió con sus guerreras a las ramas de los arboles, los intrusos erar tres jóvenes, un chico de piel oscura, un niño, pequeño, calvo con tatuajes y una chica que se parecía al chico de piel oscura, dio la señal y atacaron, por un momento antes de saltar pensó que tal vez podría ser emocionante como la vez que atraparon a esos extraños de la nación del fuego ... ellos dieron pelea, así conoció a su amigo, claro él no era tan hábil en ese entonces y perdió pero dio una buena pelea, pero su ilusión se perdió cuando fue tan fácil como hacer que el unagi se coma a alguien.

volvieron a la aldea y allí estaba él, parado viendo como traían a los prisioneros, el jefe venia en camino y antes de que comenzaran a interrogar le dio un empujo

\- eso por qué? - dijo el sobándose su hombro

\- quiero volver a entrenar contigo , las chicas quieren ver cuanto has mejorado- ella sonrío

\- quieres que me enoje en una batalla y pierda el equilibrio, porque eso no pasara - dijo el virando la mirada

\- yo , tomar ventaja de que tu niñera no esta aquí para dejarte moretones de por vida? - dijo ella dramática , enserio quería un entrenamiento hasta sangrar

\- si ,claro que no lo quieres- dijo sarcásticamente- tanto como que mis ojos son dorados- resoplo 

\- espero que los intrusos no de problemas - dijo ella mientras vio al jefe llegar

\- espero , con mi suerte espero que no sea un espíritu -dijo mientras ella se puso a comenzar el interrogatorio

no era un espíritu, pensó Suki divertida mientras veía la cara de Zuko y sus ojos negro carbón agrandarse al ver al niño volar , ese niño era avatar y Suki no pudo pensar en como Piado se arrepentiría de mandar a su alumno ( hijo) solo el año que el avatar regreso.

\-----------------------------

Sokka camino hacia el dojo y se quedo afuera pateando un poco de nieve, no podía creer que chicas, **chicas** , lo hayan derrotado , no era posible, además vio a un chico que estaba cerca a la guerrera , él también tenia un arma , seguramente él era el maestro , pero hacer que las chicas se den cuenta de que él no podía ser derrotado por chicas era para lo que había venido, cuando entro se dio cuenta de tres cosas ,1, Suki era la líder , 2 el chico no podía ser el líder si estaba trenzando el cabello de una de las guerreras mientras tarareaba, 3 ellas estaban bailando, esto seria fácil....

\-------------------------------

Zuko estaba trenzando el cabello de Fuji mientras las otras entrenaba y esperaban su turno, fue en ese momento que el chico de la tribu del agua entro, el chico le dio una mirada extraña no le importo , entonces comenzó a hablar de como era el mejor guerrero de su aldea , de que podía darles lecciones a las chicas, Fuji vio a Zuko luego ambos vieron a Suki , ella sonrió, Suki comenzó a decir que ''si le enseñaba sus maravillosas técnicas'', Zuko se sentiría tentado a aprender de otra tribu si no fuera porque estaba seguro que el chico no sabia pelear, ni el guerrero mas joven con entrenamiento esta tan mal parado como ese chico.

el chico intento golpear a Suki , lo que termino pasando fue humillación para el pobre , siendo atado y todos riendo incluyéndolo a él, luego de eso el chico se fue y fue el turno de alguien mas de tener una trenza estilo tribu del agua del norte.

\---------------------------------

\- es mi turno, y no me refiero a una trenza- dijo Suki acercándose a Zuko

\- claro , porque ayer no fue suficiente practica - dijo Zuko sonriendo 

-si se ponen muy rudos los separaremos - dijo Isamu 

\- solo paso una vez - dijo riendo Zuko sacando sus daos

\- y todavía recuerdo que casi no logramos separarlos- dijo Fuji , sonriendo mientras movía sus trenzas

\- tendremos cuidado- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea Suki- estilo libre?

-estilo libre- sonrió Zuko, saco sus daos 

\- no se maten y comience- dijo Isamu

la pelea comenzó , ambos corrieron hacia delante , Zuko intento atacar con patadas bajas , Suki salto a tiempo, intentó golpear la nuca , Zuko retrocedió a tiempo , ambos sonrieron , ninguno se dejaría vencer, la pelea comenzo casi sin el uso de las armas , pero no duro mucho en ser mas fuerte , Suki lo golpeo el devolvió el golpe , ella golpeaba fuerte y no soltaba su centro del suelo, él saltaba lo mas rápido posible y utilizo su dao como extencion, ella saco su katana y abanico , ambos perdieron un arma en un choque de la acrobacia de Zuko y la firmeza de Suki , le pelea era arraigada, pero ambos se conocían Suki fue hacia la oreja , Zuko se agacho envés de retroceder y ella tomo su pelo

\- enserio? - dijo el golpeando en el estomago y pierna a Suki y dando un salto mientras agarraba su pelo

\- estilo libre- dijo sonriendo 

ataco con rapidez con su espada , pero golpeo a Zuko con el escudo , él a pesar de que fue un golpe duro y le sangro la nariz no tambaleo , y sonrió mas . Suki siguió, ambos siguieron incluso cuando el abanico y el dao que le quedaba a Zuko salió volando por la puerta del dojo, ambos sudaban y sangraban Suki tenia una herida en la mejilla, apenas un corte , Zuko solo tenia la nariz sangrando por el golpe del escudo, no importaban que no tenían armas , que estaban sudando, cansados y seguramente tenían mas de un moretón , ambos se vieron y corrieron adelante para atacar al otro solo con su cuerpo .

\- dije sin matar- dijo Isamu poniéndose en medio, ambos se detuvieron en seco

\- debimos detenerlos antes , tu maestro lo hubiera echo - dijo Fuji 

\- podía ganarle- dijo Suki viendo a Zuko a los ojos

\- yo hubiera ganado- se vieron fijamente y soltaron una carcajada y se tiraron al suelo a reír , les dolía todo, Suki solo pudo pensar que si Piado hubiera estado estaría molesto e impresionado, Zuko solo pudo pensar que ni el avatar podría evitar que el entrenamiento con Suki fuera el mejor.

\------------------------

Sokka debía aceptarlo, Suki era fuerte , y debía pedirle entrenar , patio las rocas que sobresaltaban de la nieve mientras iba al dojo y cuando estaba apunto de llegar el ruido de adentro era de un combate , se apresuro a ver quien peleaba y como cuando un tipo de espada casi se le clava en el pie y un abanico casi le saca un ojo, ahora tenia miedo a entrar , fue en silencio y lo vio, un combate de verdad, el chico extraño de pelo largo y Suki estaban peleando de verdad, sus golpes se escuchaban , los vio fascinado , Suki era fuerte, ágil, decidida , el chico hacia movimientos rápidos y saltaba un poco , también evitaba bien los golpes , en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sangrando en la mejilla y él tenia un chorro seco de sangre en la nariz y jadeaban , ellos parecían que se iban a mata, Sokka quería entrar a detenerlos , pero entonces otra guerrera Kyoshi los detuvo , luego ambos se tiraron al suelo y se rieron , Sokka sintió que su pecho se encogía , esos dos parecían tener química.

se sentó afuera a esperar , luego de un rato escucho las voces de nuevo

\- chicas, se acabo el show , hay que seguir con el entrenamiento, - la voz de Suki era potente 

Sokka respiro y entro, Suki tenia una bendita en su herida y todos , incluyendo al chico tenían trenzas y estaban entrenando , lo que Sokka había llamado '' baile '' , estaba avergonzado de su actitud anterior, también de creer que le gustaría a Suki , así que pidió que lo entrenaran ella acepto

\- pero tendrás que seguir todas nuestras tradiciones - dijo con una sonrisa, dos guerreras Kyoshi y el chico se vieron

\- claro- dijo Sokka todavía arrodillado

\- me refiero a todas- la sonrisa de Suki era un poco aterradora, las chicas reían y el chico pregunto a uno algo ella asintió, Sokka no tenia idea en que se había metido.

\-------------------------

Fuji se divertía mucho buscando la ropa que le encajara al chico de la tribu del agua, le recordaba a cuando Zuko hace mucho les pidió que le enseñaran, Isamu y Suki sonreían mientras veían la situación , el chico se puso la ropa .

\- es hora del maquillaje - dijo alegre Fuji 

\- maquillaje? - dijo el Sokka con nervios

\- siéntate - dijo Isamu con una sonrisa y puso a lado del chico unas brochas y pinturas - normalmente te maquillaría , pero mi alumno te maquillara

\- alumno? - a Sokka no le gustaba a donde iba esto

\- hola , Zuko aquí... - dijo sentándose , Sokka pensó que era genial que el novio  de Suki lo maquillara- tranquilo, si no te mueves te veras... lindo- dijo Zuk con dudas , Suki y Isamu se echaron a reír.

mientras maquillaba algo que noto Sokka era que en las manos del chico habían quemaduras y ampollas y se veía mas cerca la cara podía notar una quemadura que era tapada por el pelo , era cerca al ojo pero no llegaba, parecía arrastrarse, también tenia unas marcas en el cuello , aunque no lo sabia bien, tenia casi cubierto esa parte.

\- excelente trabajo alumno- dijo con una sonrisa Isamu

\- no es por ofender, pero no deberías ser mas ... masculino ?- dijo Sokka que se levantaba lentamente

-Zuko es suficiente masculino- defendió Suki

\- me da igual - dijo levantando los hombros Zuko - si ser femenino es ser como las chicas que conozco , no tengo problema.

Sokka se vio , el maquillaje , la ropa, si , definitivamente se veía como una chica , luego Suki le dijo que significaba , se sintió bien hasta que Aang paso , luego Zuko que era agradable... socialmente torpe le dijo que no importaba, Sokkka comenzó a entrenar , luego Suki dijo que se quedaría con él , los demás se fueron con Zuko , el cual decía algo sobre ... la tribu agua del norte y una chica?

\----------------------

Sokka , aunque comenzó a hacer avances con Suki , en pelea como en agradarle , solo podía pensar en el otro chico , que seguramente era el novio de Suki , era molesto aunque ya estaba comenzando a ganar fortaleza con Suki, cuando llego Zuko, enserio le gustaba Suki , pero... debía preguntar....

\- puedo hacerles una pregunta? - dijo Sokka tímido 

\- claro... - dijo Zuko viéndolo con cautela

-por supuesto- dijo Suki con una sonrisa

\- ustedes.... están... son.... novios... - dijo y oculto su mirada entonces lo escucho, risas

-no!!! , no- reía Zuko - quien saldría con ella??!! - dijo haciendo un símbolo de asco

\- tengo estándares!!!- dijo riendo Suki golpeando con el codo la costilla de Zuko

\- estándares... enserio- se rio - saliste con - se río , Suki lo golpeo en la costilla de verdad

\- entonces, es que yo , creí que... - Sokka se sentía totalmente avergonzado , mas que cuando unas chicas le patearon el trasero, mas que cuando se vistió de mujer

\- Zuko es alguien que considero casi un hermano- dijo Suki aclarando la situacio

\- yo la considero como una hermana - dijo Zuko

-eso es genial!!! - Sokka no se dio cuenta de su emoción en el grito, tampoco que Suki se sonrojo , Zuko solo era despistado

\- llegaron maestros fuego, están atacando!! - dijo el jefe que estaba en la puerta

-Zuko, quédate aquí- ordeno Suki 

\- sabes que no lo hare - dijo viendo a Suki - vienes? - dijo refiriéndose a Sokka

\- claro- corrió, los tres fueron al enfrentamiento

\-------------------------------

okey, esto era malo , muy malo , era Zhao, su equipo estaba quemando el pueblo ,las guerrera Khioshi estaban intentando detenerlo , Zuko sacaba a la gente de las casa en llamas, Sokka no entendía por que Suki le decía a Zuko que no se meta en la pelea , los había visto luchar , él era muy bueno y seria de utilidad, la única posibilidad era que estuviera en peligro o tal vez tenia que ver con las marcas que le pareció ver en Zuko.

el avatar llego pero , ellos conocían a Zhao, ese hombre, era cruel , destruía lo que veía , no le importaba quemar un pueblo así perdiera o ganara, apenas el hombre vio que perdería la oportunidad comenzó a correr, él comenzó a ordenar que los soldados incendiaran lo que viera , todos estaban muy ocupados apagando el fuego para darse cuenta donde estaba Zhao y también donde estaba Zuko.

\---------------------------

Zhao corría , el lugar estaba en llamas, sus guerreros siendo derrotados por insignificantes niños, esto era malo en muchos aspectos, entró a una de las casa que no estaba en llamas estaba mas lejos que las demás parecía un dojo, sus hombre lo seguían , entonces apareció , un chico , su piel , su reparación, era de la nación del fuego , era un traidor pero no cualquiera pensó Zhao al ver los ojos del chico , eran ojos negros , negros como carbón , era el niño , el sirviente, si atacaba podría ponerlo como un traidor, pero el chico no se movió

\- Comandante Zhao, de la Caldera , ex - pupilo de Jeong Jeong , es un gusto estar en su presencia- su tono era refinado, aunque una pisca de asco al final - al menos esos son los títulos que sé

\- tú eres un traidor - dijo Zhao acercándose prendiendo fuego en su mano

\- no lo soy , sin llamarlo mentiroso comandante- su tono era casi monótono- un traidor seria el que viene y quema un territorio neutral

\- eres un niño que no sabe nada - se acerco y puso el fuego mas cerca, Zuko se estremeció

\- la isla Kioshi es neutral y no solo eso, es una abastecedora en un punto esencial, - Zuko respiro- la mitad de la armada naval de nuestra patria obtiene pescado y comida de aquí, quiere romper eso , que se deba buscar otro proveedor, uno mas difícil ? - Zhao lo vio , Zuko vio a los ojos- quiere desabastecer a una parte importante de nuestro ejercito, apenas se enteren las otras partes de la isla ellos se darán cuenta de la falta de honor que tiene- se puso firme- acaso quiere deshonrar a la nación del fuego? , lárguese de aquí y diga que fue culpa del avatar, diga que no se entrego o se resistió- dijo Zuko intentando no temblar, el calor estaba muy cerca

-enserio crees que decir eso cambiara algo? - acerco la llama mas - sirviente de mierda

-la gente entenderá que somos.... es honorable , que solo se queda si se resisten , que solo lastimara al que tenga enemigos, eso creara un legando , un comandante honorable, sino y lo que digo es verdad- Zuko se acerco sintió su ropa quemándose los hilos-o tal vez pase lo que digo si no me hace caso, las isla neutral se revela , perdemos un abastecedor y se expande el odio, - respiro- me gustaría saber que pensaría el señor del fuego? - se quedo en silencio

Zhao resopló molesto, y le acerco el fuego a la cara , Zuko se paralizo pero no lo quemo, no , haría algo mas ''piadoso'' como el niño dijo que hiciera, hizo que uno de sus soldados lo noqueé mientras el chico se paralizaba , lo ato , y prendió fuego al dojo, el ex-sirviente tenia razón , dijo que se retiraban , y para ser mas teatral dijo que solo ataca al que se resiste, pero seria piadoso y a pesar de que tengan al avatar no quemaría a nadie , porque sabia que ellos no se meterían en la guerra y se retiro, la mejor parte de hacer eso es cuando escuchó el grito de una guerrera y también cuando escuchó a alguien llamándolo piadoso.

\---------------------------------------------------

el hombre se retiraba , la mayoría de las casa se habían incendiado, él lo llamo misericordia , Suki quería ir tras él cuando Fuji grito.

\- el dojo !!- señaló , se estaba quemando el humo no era mucho, podían salvarlo

\- estas bien Suki? - ella viro y vio a Sokka

\- Zuko... - ella vio a los lados - donde esta Zuko? - entonces todo hizo click

\- se esté yendo sin capturarme eso es... raro- dijo Aang 

-Zuko.. - susurro el temor se expandió- chicas al dojo debemos pagar eso , creo que Zuko esta alli!!! - antes de que alguien la siguiera ella ya corría a toda velocidad, debía llegar

corrió con ira y miedo , quería no tener razón , Zuko se volvió como su hermano , Piado estaría muy enojado, llego al dojo , el lugar todavía no se caía , el humo era espeso, muy espeso, Suki no pensó y entro el lugar ardía y se quito parte de su armadura, para ir mas rápido y sudar menos, Zuko estaba en una esquina , inconsciente, atado , ella corrió el techo amenazaba con caerse, lo tomo en sus manos y corrió, salió del lugar lo mas rápido posible, cayó a la nieve con Zuko, de repente el fuego se apago con aire , las chicas estaban hay , el avatar, ella estaba llorando ni siquiera se dio cuenta, entonces se dio cuenta de que zuko apenas respiraba

-Zuko apenas respira - dijo casi como un susurro, todos escucharon.

\---------------------------

Aang no conocía al chico lo había visto una vez, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, atado , Aang no entendía que pasaba

\- Zuko apenas respira- dijo Suki ,

ella tenia lagrimas en la cara, él sabia lo peligroso que podía ser el humo, Zuko tal vez tenia sus pulmones llenos de esto , tenia una idea pero era peligrosa , mala , pero , podía servir

\- creo que puedo ayudar, dijo Aang , Suki y las demás guerreras lo vieron- puede ser arriesgado

\- Hazlo- dijo Isamu - no perderé a mi mejor alumno

Aang se acerco a Suki que mantenía a Zuko en sus brazos, Aang respiro y movió lento y hacia delante las manos y entonces todo parecieron dejar de respirar, una tira de humo salió de la boca de Zuko , humo oscuro , saco todo , lo tomo en sus mano y lo alejo , Zuko gimió comenzó a hiperventilar y luego comenzó a respirar normal y vio a Suki , con ojos llorosos , ninguno sabia si por el humo o el echo de casi morir, luego dijo un susurro y se desmayo.

\-----------------------------

Suki lo sostenía en sus brazos cuando Aang saco el humo de los pulmones de su amigo( hermano), él comenzó a hiperventilar , luego respiro y luego la vio y susurro lentamente 

\- lo siento mi señor - dijo suavemente , ahora Suki quería destruir la nación del fuego 

luego de eso lo desataron y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro , los curanderos comenzaron a vendar y a ayudar, Aang y Katara comenzaron a reunir personas y Sokka se quedo con ella a vigilar a Zuko , Zuko despertó después de medio día , Sokka intento distraerlo hablando para que no se levante , Suki hablo con el avatar y su acompañante, el pueblo les dio comida, luego cuando volvió con Zuko que se había levantado , Sokka se disculpo por tratarla como una chica y no como un guerrero , ella respondió que era un guerrero y una chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla , el grupo se estaba retirando , entonces Zuko fue hacia el bisonte e hizo una petición , luego les dio el '' paquete'' la enterarse que iban al norte .

cuando se fueron Suki se sentó con Zuko, el doctor dijo que estaba bien , pero bajo observación ambos se sentaron .

\- entonces, hiciste que Zhao se fuera de la isla?- dijo Suki mientras Zuko se ponia su cabezaen su hombro sentados en la playa, el curandero dijo que debían ambos tomar aire fresco

\- lo convencí , luego me puso fuego muy cerca de la cara y me paraliza , me soñó - dijo avergonzado

\- no deberías avergonzarte- ella subió su mano por el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Zuko , sentía la cicatriz que iba desde parte de la sien hasta la parte de atrás del cráneo- tener miedo es normal

\- lo se- dijo suspirando- te gusta Sokka ? - pregunto viendo con una sonrisa a Suki

\- es lindo- dijo intentando no sonrojarse

\- lo besaste? - pregunto el sonriendo mas

\- si, en la mejilla - dijo ella intentando no ver la cara de Zuko

\- solo en la mejilla- se rio un poco- y que besaste al chico boca de espuma - dijo riendo

-no lo bese!!! - dijo gritando y roja- salimos ,nada mas!!!

\- entiendo , entiendo - dijo intentando que Suki no lo golpee

\- le distes el '' paquete'' ? - pregunto Suki

\- si , tenia todo, los peluches, los pergaminos , los cuchillos , el maquillaje de Isamu - dijo el sonriendo

\- por qué hablan de mi? - dijo Isamu que se acercaba con Fuji

\- hablamos del ''paquete''- dijo Suki con una sonrisa 

-crees que ella sea real ? - dijo Fuji sentándose en la arena

\- no tengo idea- respondió Zuko

\- espero que lo sea, gaste mucho tiempo haciéndole una armadura- dijo Suki 

\- espero que le gusten los peluches- dijo Fuji

\- creo que deberíamos ir contigo este año al viaje- dijo Suki viendo a Zuko

\- qué?- Zuko la vio y se despego de su hombro

\- volvió el avatar, la nación del fuego se esta poniendo tensa, quiero patear a gente que sea como Zhao , ellos .. el equipo del avatar están menos preparados que nosotros ,pero quieren ayudar al mundo , podemos ir contigo , evitar que te metas en problemas y ayudar en el camino- dijo Suki viendo a los tres

\- podríamos hacerlo- dijo Isamu- pero y si vuelven a atacar? 

\- no lo harán Zuko convenció a ese tipo que atacarnos era la peor idea del mundo- dijo Suki orgullosa

\- siempre he querido ver que hay mas haya de la isla- dijo Fuji

\- no estaría mal tener compañía- agrego Zuko

\- decidido hablaré con las otras e iremos en grupos ,cuando venga el barco todas las que quieran van a ir- dijo Suki alegre

los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa.

\---------------------------

Sokka no podía resistir la curiosidad de saber que había en la gran bolsa que les dio Zuko , lo único que les dijo fue citando las palabras '''cuando lleguen al polo norte busque a una noble , tal vez una princesa y díganle que le chico de ojos dorados le envió el paquete'', Sokka quería abrirlo , Katara lo evito y Aang con su curiosidad dijo que aunque quisiera seria malo hacerlo porque seria faltarle al honor de Zuko.

\- honor?- dijo confundido Sokka

\- si, honor- dijo Aang que viro para verlos- no se dieron cuenta? 

\- de que cosa Aang? - pregunto Katara

\- Zuko, es un nombre de la nación del fuego , él es de la nación del fuego- dijo viéndolos- su ropa tenia borde rojizos- dijo como si eso explicara todo

\- pero tenia quemaduras- dijo Sokka impactado

\- lo único que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos ... no había visto a nadie de la nación del fuego con ojos tan oscuros.- dijo Aang viendo al horizaonte


	2. El Camino al presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un grupo de las guerreras Kyoshi se dirigen al reino tierra, el equipo avatar quiere saber que hay en el paquete y los juegos de la nación del fuego recién comienzan

la cubierta era cálida el sol salía lentamente , él abrió los ojos ojos , temblaba ,no era maestro fuego pero luego de servir para ese hombre tanto tiempo y de saber que pasaba si llegaba tarde nunca pudo volver a dormir mucho después de que el sol saliera, excepto que las conversaciones con Yue sean muy interesante, la madera era extraña de pisar pero se levanto

\- dormiste bien? - escuchó la voz de Suki que salía con su pelo enredado de la parte de las chicas

\- que le paso a tu cabello? - dijo aun medio dormido mientras bostezaba

\- el tuyo esta mucho peor- dijo ella acercándose y sacudiéndole el cabello

\- si lo se , por alguna razón no soy una persona de mañana a- dijo lleno con Suki a los baños

\- en un día llegamos a tierra y comenzaremos nuestra aventura- dijo Suki viendo el horizonte

\- las aventuras suenan divertidas - dijo Zuko entrando lentamente al baño

\- no olvides pronto comenzaremos la practica - dijo riendo mientras el tiraba agua a la cara

\- si lo recuerdo, estaré pronto - dijo con un tono mas despierto y se mojo la cara

\-----------------

-mas te vale - la voz de la mujer era molesta- a los nobles no les gusta esperar y peor a una princesa

\- ya voy Haruka - saliendo del baño de sirvientes del palacio

\- es señora Haruka , además de que soy tu jefa- dijo dándole un peine y unas toallas- ya te aprendiste el horario de la princesa?

\- si , señora , además de que hoy viene visitas de parte de la princesa - sonrió el pequeño dejando el sueño de lado- hoy viene Ty-Lee y Mai

\- que dijimos? - la mujer le dio un golpe en la cabeza , el niño la vio y dijo algo lentamente entre dientes

\- vienen lady Ty-Lee aprendiz de bloqueadores de chi de gran descendencia y lady Mai de la alta burocracia heredera de los territorios de las colonias y dominios referentes a Omashu

\- muy bien, ahora apúrate y no lo estropees - dijo empujándole en el hombro el niño hizo una mueca- te pasa algo en el hombro?

\- no, señora - dijo moviendo los ojos y mordiéndose los labios

\- enserio? - dijo ella y le bajo la manga tenia una quemadura del porte de un pulgar - fue él ? - dijo la mujer con mirada cansada- no dejes que nadie vea eso y ni se te ocurra dejar que lo vea la princesa

\- eso iba a hacer - dijo saliendo de la sala de baño de los sirvientes

se apuro a pasar por los largos pasillos hasta la habitación de la princesa cruzándose con algunos guardias que lo veían y susurraban, pero los guardias susurraban menos que los sirvientes, ellos lo veían , en esos momentos estaba agradecido de que la ropa de los sirvientes siempre fuera larga si no los susurros serian mas fuertes, abrió la puerta y la princesa estaba despierta viéndolo fijamente 

\- llegas tarde - dijo ella con desdén levantando con gracia de su cama

\- lo siento princesa Azula , mi otro amo me llamo anoche y termine mis deberes tarde- dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- hablando de tu otro amo - dijo Azula sentándose en su silla , Zuko comenzó a peinar su cabello- estaba segura de que ahora solo eras mi sirviente - dijo sonriendo

\- hoy comienzo a ser solo tu sirviente Azula - dijo tranquilo atando el moño y reaccionando a lo que dijo - digo, princesa Azula

-casi creí que no eras tu Zuzu- dijo ella con su sonrisa - te despertaste tarde por hablar con la niña imaginaria? - dijo Azula viendo por medio del espejo 

\- no mentí sobre lo primero- dijo reprochando y terminando de poner el lazo en su lugar- pero en parte , ella me mostro una obra de teatro 

\- su nombre era ... Yue ? - dijo Azula levantándose lentamente 

\- si, su nombre es Yue , es una princesa como tú , es muy linda , aunque tu eres mas ... - comenzó a pensar en la palabra sin ver a Azula , Azula esta con el gesto fruncido- poderosa y pulcra- Azula sonrió

-Apura, debo cumplir con mis entrenamientos y luego viene Mai y Ty-Lee , por cierto - viro viéndolo mientras él sostenía las mantas que estaba acomodando - Ty- Lee no deja de molestar con verte

\- enserio? - dijo el con una sonrisa , Azula resoplo

\- si , vamos Zuzu debo hacer los katas a la perfección- dijo mientras Zuko abrió la puerta para ella

-siempre lo haces a la perfección- dijo sonriendo, ella sonrió y lo vio como veia una de sus juguetes o tal vez como un aliado

\--------------------------

\- lo se - dijo Fuji , mientras Zuko corregía la postura

\- entonces porque no la haces adecuada? - dijo Zuko viendo como se paraba

-me mareo por el barco - dijo ella viendo avergonzada 

\- debemos mantenernos atentas a cualquier cosa - dijo Suki mientras se ponía al frente de todos- todas nosotras conocemos los movimientos que Zuko nos ha enseñado desde hace tres años y ahora podrán saber que funcionan

\- no soy muy buen maestro - dijo poniéndose con las demás en la formación

\- vamos a comenzar de nuevo , el entrenamiento es importante y si alguien siente nauseas dígalo , por dejarnos venir lo que ensuciemos lo limpiamos ese fue el trato con el capitán, entendido? -dijo Suki viendo a todas sus guerreras ninguna con maquillaje y a Zuko que tenia su pelo recogido en un mono alto

-entendido!!! - gritaron todas las guerreras

\- pueden hacer silencio- dijo el capitán viendo al grupo extraño , le agradaron pero enserio quería descansar un poco

\------------------------

\- claro - dijo Zuko llevando el te al la entrada de invitados del castillo, Azula lo esperaba hay 

\- té? - dijo ella con molestia

\- el té representa estatus tanto como el alcohol - dijo Zuko y las puertas se abrieron 

\- Azula!!! - dijo Ty-Lee arrojándose a Azula 

\- hola- dijo Mai haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- puedes salir de encima mío ?- dijo Azula viendo a Ty-Lee , ella sonrió con vergüenza y luego se aparto y vio a Zuko sosteniendo el te y galletas

\- Zuko !!! - dijo ella abrazándolo , él tuvo que alzar todo evitando por milagro que algo se callera

\- también es bueno verte - dijo con una sonrisa - la reunión va ser en el patio del pequeño estanque - dijo mientras Mai veía sin decir nada

\- hola Zuko- dijo ella tomando una galleta

\- vamos al patio - dijo Ty-Lee dando volteretas, Mai camino tranquila y Azula sonríe , Zuko iba detrás , era bueno poder hablar con gente cercana a su edad

el patio estaba cuidado y los patos tortugas graznaban alegres, Mai se sentó y Ty-Lee no dejaba de jugar cuando Zuko por fin pudo asentar la bandeja de comida , Ty- Lee lo tomo como rehén y comenzó a hacerlo dar vueltas, Azula al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a mostrar sus Katas, Mai intento no mostrarse impresión y Ty-Lee no lo oculto dando saltos, la conversación era sobre la escuela y esas cosas , Zuko nunca fue a la escuela , pero los sirvientes le enseñaron a leer , aunque aun recordaba que pasaba si se equivocaba al leer, no era lindo.

\- y cuando Azula respondió la pregunta de la maestra todas las auras del lugar cambiaron , Azula pudo hacer que todos sintieran cosas , no todas agradables pero fue , fuaaaaa- dijo Ty- Lee haciendo señas 

\- creo la maestra no esta preparada para esa respuesta- dijo Azula con orgullo - acaso cree que no podría responder , tengo seis pero soy mas inteligente que esa vieja- dijo satisfactoria

\- no la llames vieja- dijo Zuko el cual una vez había visto a la mujer

\- entonces idiota- dijo con una sonrisa, Mai rio un poco y luego lo enmascaro

-no es su culpa que seas un talento - dijo Zuko intentando defender a la maestra

\- pero si pregunto cuales eran las razones de porque somos superiores a otras naciones , hasta un bebe sabría eso , es como saber donde golpear- dijo ella y entonces vio a Zuko el cual parecía sospecho- no sabes donde se golpear para que duela?- dijo ella 

\- nop, los sirvientes no saben , así que nadie me a dicho - dijo , de repente Ty- Lee dejo de dar vueltas , y sus ojos se abrieron y tomo a Zuko

\- eso es perfecto - dij Ty-Lee tomando las manos de Zuko- te puedo enseñar yo!! , y te enseñaré a paralizar y bloquear chi, como cuando lo hice para ver si eras un... - dijo ella dándose cuenta de como Azula la veía mal , incluso Mai con respecto al ultimo comentario

\- eso podría ser útil- dijo Azula pensando en tener un sirviente como ZUko bloqueando chi, pidió a Zuko como solo su sirviente porque se dio cuenta de que él aprendía rápido aunque no era sobresaliente en nada, ella solo debía aterrorizarlo para que le sea fiel, pero no fue necesario, él era muy comprensivo y ayudaba sin preguntar, y lo conoció como uno de sus sirviente antes de que comience la escuela por lo cual Zuko bien podría ser su primer amigo, pero lo mejor de Zuko era que era pésimo mentiroso y servía a toda la familia real a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que ella.

\- eso significa que puedo ensenarle!!??- dijo con emoción Ty-Lee

\- puedo aprender a luchar ? - dijo con sorpresa , nadie daría algo tan bueno a un sirviente, pero Azula era especial

-si , a ambos , serias mas útil sabiendo luchar correctamente, te he visto intentar imitar a los soldados , entrenar con Ty-Lee debería ser mejor - dijo haciendo un ademan y sonriendo fervientemente aunque con pisca de malicia, eso podría parecer un trato con el diablo para alguien que no fueran esos dos, para esos dos era un regalo

\- Gracias!!! - dijeron ambos sonriendo 

\- primero pon el brazo así- dijo poniéndolo en posición- postura de ataque - Zuko la puso imitando lo que vio hacer a Azula , a los soldados y a Ozain- los dedos así y luego golpea como si el lugar fuera caliente 

\- caliente? - dijo viendo a Ty-Lee, Mai rio un poco entre dientes y tradujo a Ty-Lee

\--------------

\- lo mas rápido posible como si lo dejaras te vas a quemar, pero preciso - dijo Zuko mientras todas las guerreras imitaban a Suki la cual había podido manejar mucho mejor la técnica hace años

\- creo que es un momento para descansar- dijo Suki sonriendo- todas vallan a cambiarse de ropa , pronto llegaremos al puerto y nos separaremos y nos veremos cerca a la muralla de Ba Sing Se - dijo ella mientras que las chicas asentían

\- entonces que querías decirme- dijo Suki acercándose a Zuko

\- tengo unas infusiones medicinales que ayudaran si les da algo por el clima- dijo el sacando unos frascos

\- el clima?- dijo levantando la ceja y oliendo- huele horrible

\- lo se , pero evita que tu cuerpos se debilite por los cambios drásticos de clima , van a pasar de un ambiente frio a uno muy cálido y tal vez para ustedes ardiente - dijo tomando de repente una de las botellitas

\- sabe bien?- dijo viendo como asentaba la botellita vacía 

\- esta es otra cosa, es para tener mas nutrientes, Piado me hizo prometer que que lo tomaría , ya sabes por mi cuerpo mas débil contra gérmenes - dijo él limpiándose la boca

\- te ves un poco cansado, paso algo con Yue ?- dijo ella acercándose y tomando el bolso con botellitas 

\- me pregunto si hice algo peligros y dije que no y se molesto porque se dio cuenta que le mentí- dijo con un puchero

\- porque no le dices la tontería que hiciste para que Zhao se valla ?- dijo ella con una sonrisa 

\- me va a reganar por horas y horas- dijo sonriendo

\- pues ella te ve como un hermano, claro si existe , cualquier hermana tiene derecho a regañar a su hermano por ser un idiota- dijo ella despeinándolo 

\- no soy un idiota , además espero que pueda mantener en secreto que ya envié el ''paquete''- dijo apegándose a la barandilla del barco

-eres mal mentiroso , pero hasta yo se que sabes guardar secretos- dijo ella riendo , Zuko sonrió

\------------------

\- Gracias - dijo con su voz apagada y triste la hermosa mujer

\- es mi deber servirle Lady Ursa- dijo Zuko asentando la comida y llevándose la otra bandeja llena .

\- eres un niño tan agradable- dijo con tono era melancólico y triste

\- claro mi lady - dijo Zuko intentando salir del lugar lo mas rápido que pudiera 

-no me llames Lady- dijo la mujer con ojos vacíos

-entendido- dijo el apunto de salir de la habitación

\- cual era tu nombre?- dijo ella con una sonrisa débil, Zuko tembló

\- Zu... Zuko - dijo intentando salir de la habitación

\- espera - la mujer se levanto su ropa de seda rozo el suelo con cada paso que ella dio- ese no debería ser tu nombre , ese es el nombre de un muerto- lo agarro del brazo con sus largas uñas

\- yo... - Zuko se quedo paralizado , las uñas de la mujer se clavaban mas en su piel a cada momento, la señora lo vio con sus ojos lagrimosos pero vacios 

\- él lo hizo no?!! - grito con ira ye histeria- el te creo , él solo puede crear monstruos , solo da muerte, estas podrió!!! - la bandeja que llevaba se le callo y toda la comida revoto y su sonido se mezclo con el grito de Ursa- me alejo de todo lo que amaba!! , mi hijo era un monstruo como él y murió por gracia de los espíritus, mi hija es como él, no son mios , no los amo , te odio , te odio!!!-el grito era destrozador, Zuko callo al suelo, Ursa tomo una taza y la aventó contra el niño en el suelo , le dio en la cabeza y todos los trozos se esparcieron el el suelo- todos son monstruos - dijo casi en un susurro y se dejo caer, Zuko se acerco y cogió los pedazos de porcelana, se acerco a la mujer con cautela, y le levantó el cabello 

\- Azula no es un monstruo- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- y lamento lo de su hijo- dijo él esperando una respuesta, la mujer comenzó a sollozar y en un momento los guardias entraron , las otras sirvientas y los sanadores.

\- anda a las duchas y límpiate la sangre- dijo Haruka al ver el chorro de sangre que corría por la cabeza de Zuko

\- Señora Haruka, por qué la ama Ursa esta tan triste y enojada?- dijo viendo a los ojos a la mujer

-.... - la mujer se agacho y se puso a la altura de los ojos del niño - perdió lo que le importaba, hace mucho

\- pero Azula sigue aquí, ella no se ha ido - dijo Zuko, la mujer se rio amargamente 

\- a veces cuando pierdes algo , te olvidas que tienes otras cosas, y.... - la mujer le limpio un poco la cara a Zuko- no puedes amar lo suficiente y la gente sale dolida - Zuko la vio un rato y asintió con la cabeza

\- entiendo- dijo, estuvo apunto de irse y entonces viro y vio a Haruka- no me siento mal de no poder ser amado lo suficiente- se retiro y Haruka se quedo en silencio y casi sollozo , ese niño no llegaría a la adultez con como lo trataba la familia real, a excepción de la princesa Azula, todos lo maltrataban , era raro que él era al único sirviente que Azula nunca hirió .

\- niño tonto- murmuro y vio como desaparecía por el corredor- abandonado por los espíritus

\-----------------------------

\- por fin llegamos, no entiendo por que no nos fuimos al puerto mas cercano?- dijo Fugi desmaquillándose

\- porque Zuko no va hacia haya , además de que nuestro objetivo es ir hacia Ba Sing Se y nos separaremos en la gran división- dijo Isamu saliendo de su tienda

\- no entiendo porque te diriges a Omashu- dijo Fugi viendo a Zuko que se sujetaba el cabello en una cebolla 

-tengo mis ordenes, el recorrido casi cambia todos los años pero hay cosas que se mantiene, primero es ir a tu isla , luego es Omashu , desierto de Si Wong, otras ciudades y lugares la bahía y devuelta a casa- dijo Zuko intentando recordar.

\- son lugares extraños , no tienes miedo que descubran que eres de la nación del fuego y te maten? -dijo Fugi , viéndolo a los ojos , Zuko aparto de la mirada

\- las peores cosas que me han pasado han sido en el archipiélago - dijo soltando un escalofrió

\- están contando historias de fantasmas ?- dijo Suki acercándose y poniéndose a lado de Zuko

\- no , estamos hablando de los viajes de Zuko- dijo Fugi que por fin tenia su rostro limpio

\- tienes historias de viajes? - dijo Suki levantando una ceja

\- no , ninguna muy interesante , una vez el maestro Piado y yo enfrentamos a un grupo de matones de Gaipa y otra vez me metí por accidente con unos piratas , creo que siguen queriéndome muerto- dijo sonriendo- luego de esas cosas Piado me dijo que nuca mas intentara cosas tan emocionales - vio a las chicas , Isamu tenia una mirada de creer que el bromaba, Fugi parecía analizando lo que dijo y Suki solo tenia una risa cálida

\- enfrentar a piratas y matones desde cuando no es interesante?- dijo Suki golpeándole el hombro

\- no lo había pensado - dijo Zuko en tono neutro

\- ahora te toco de hablar - dijo Isamu con una sonrisa vaga 

-ya , pues una vez en uno de los viaje... el primer año que estuve en los viajes con Piado ...fuimos cerca de Omashu el viaje era cansado y.... la cosa es que tuvimos dos opciones una era ir al camino habitual y rodear la montaña lo cual era lo que planeo el maestro pero.... me encontré con unos .... tipos .... y me perdí y termine siguiéndolos gracias a que contaba una historia sobre un túnel secreto .... y... - Zuko era un pésimo narrador pero el punto se entendía , además de que esa historia dio paso a que Fugi contra la historia de Oma y Shu y como su amor creo a ciudad de Omashu

la noche callo y todos se dispusieron a dormir partirían hacia Omashu en la mañana , Zuko cerro sus ojos y entonces estaba hay el suelo cristalino, la frescura del aire y que todo era de un color claro y entonces la vio , ella se acerba con su pelo sin trenzas y su ropa de dormir , sus ojos era azules fuertes, su piel morena y su pelo negro , era muy linda , Zuko fue hacia ella saludando , los dos se sentaron y como ya conocían el lugar con su pensamiento cambiaron sus ropas, se sonrieron.

\- es un gusto verte de nuevo Zuko, me diras que me escondes?- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

\- eso depende, princesa Yue- dijo con un ademan , Yue rio.

-te sacare la verdad, mi querido amigo de ojos dorados- dijo ella entre risas

\- inténtelo princesa - dijo el riendo alegre.

\-----------------------

-iremos a Omashu , será muy divertido

\- no creo que sea de provecho pero estaría bien, que opinas Sokka- Sokka no respondió y Katara viro a ver a su hermano que parecía tocar la bolsa

\- el contenido es suave - comenzó a palpar y entonces se pincho con algo - retiro lo dicho no pueden ser peluches.

\- vas a seguir con eso? - dijo Katara harta, desde que tenían el paquete él no dejo de querer averiguar que era

\- podríamos abrirla ... - dijo Sokka con cara de suplica

\- no lo haremos , Zuko nos dijo que nadie debía abrirla- dijo ella exasperada

\- pero no dijo el nombre de la chica a la que tenemos que dárselo- dijo Sokka mas suplicante acercándose a la atadura de la bolsa

\- Aang dile que esta mal - dijo Katara , Aang sonrió nervioso

\- yo también quiero saber que hay en el ''paquete'' - dijo con tono teatral

-son unos inmaduros- ella viro y luego comenzó a ver el ''paquete'' también tenia curiosidad- aunque también podríamos abril y ver y luego cerrarlo - dijo Katara con una sonrisa culpable

\- te amo- dijo Sokka abrazándola

desataron el nudo los tres veían con atención cuando se desato y dentro había 

\- son juguetes y ropa y peluches y ... eso es un cuchillo?- dijo Sokka con mas curiosidad que antes

\- por qué Zuko le daría esto a una chica de la tribu del agua del norte?- dijo Aang extrañado

\- nadie va hablar del echo de es de la nación del fuego y al parecer tiene una amiga en el norte?- dijo Sokka mientras veía como Katara cerraba el paquete

-o del echo de que no intento atrapar a Aang? - agrego Katara

\- .... Zuko tiene cicatrices - dijo Sokka, el avatar y su hermana lo vieron con extrañeza- quemaduras, en sus manos y cuello y... en la sien del lado izquierdo de la cara , creo que tiene la oreja quemada, alguien lo lastimo... - dijo y se quedo en silencio

\- tal vez es un rebelde y se dio cuenta de que deben detener la guerra!! - dijo Aang con entusiasmo, rompiendo la tención 

\- la próxima ves que lo veamos le deberíamos preguntar - dijo en tono sarcástico Sokka

-crees que habrá una próxima ves? - dijo Katara, poniendo la bolsa en un lado de la silla de Apa

\- yo creo que lo volveremos a ver, tengo el presentimiento de que será pronto - dijo Aang alegre

\------------------------------------

\- entonces pasaremos un túnel debajo de una montana para ir a Omashu?- dijo Suki viendo la entrada

\- les conté la historia anoche , es seguro , solo es confiar e ignorar lo cursi- dijo el sonriendo

\- vamos haya!!- entro Fugi

-evitare que Fugi se caiga - dijo Isamu entrando

\- que decías que decía en la cueva? : '' el amor brilla mas en la oscuridad'' - dijo Suki con una risa

\- es muy cursi - dijo Zuko yendo dentro con Suki

\- espero que el amor de hermanos cuente - dijo Suki golpeándole el hombro

\- odio la oscuridad- dijo Zuko entrando

\-------------------------------

_Querido Zuzu_

_Piado me dijo que ibas de viaje solo , también me entere que el avatar regreso, no te atrevas a morir este año podría ser nuestra oportunidad de poder poner el plan en marcha , el tío Iroh a comenzado a mover piezas dentro de los juegos de la corte, también parece que quiere enseñarme algunas técnicas, además de que se va a integrar a la misión de capturara al avatar ._

_mandale mis saludos a Suki y si Yue existe también._

_Ty-Lee te extraña y no me deja de molestar con que haga ese ejercicio para controlarme y Mai dice que no mueras. Si encuentras al avatar escríbeme podría ser útil._

_posdata: no te metas en problemas._

_Princesa Azula , portadora de la llama azul, princesa heredera del trono del dragón, **TU AMA.** _

Azula terminó la carta y la escribió en código, se la dio en la escuela a Mai y Mai la envió a Ty-Lee , Ty -Lee la envió atreves del correo del circo y llegar apronto a Zuko, este año todo parecía comenzar a ponerse en marcha, Azula sabia que Zuko no tenia suerte, sabia que él le era leal , sabia que no la traicionaría que la ayudaría a llegar al trono y sabia algo que solo cuatro personas sabían además de ella , Zuko es su hermano.

\----------------------

\- pareces satisfecho- dijo con desdén y un poco de odio en su voz

\- mis niños favoritos entraron al juego, estoy seguro que esta vez lograran su cometido a la final, yo les enseñe a jugar- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el fuego en su manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas dudas que respuestas , pues si
> 
> escenas innecesarias, probablemente si
> 
> profundizar sobre el pasado y que cosas cambie del canon para que el au fuera lo que es, espera otro capitulo
> 
> seque es una serie pero yo se porque esta parte tendrá entre tres o cinco capítulos.
> 
> les pido que dejen teorías

**Author's Note:**

> estoy segura que escribí alguno nombres mal.... 
> 
> alguien mas se dio cuenta que nunca se dicen los nombres de las otras guerreras Kyoshi ?


End file.
